Boyfriend
by OnlyHere4Puckabrina
Summary: Imagination of how Puck's wedding-crashing went down, (though it doesn't start that way!) slash tribute to Raelynn's "Boyfriend", which I have altered slightly and probably really badly. But hey, it's just a bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a fun little piece that popped into my head one night when listening to this song. I love imagining how the wedding scene at the end of Book 9 could have gone, so I gave it a whirl.**

 **I do not own Sisters Grimm or the song Boyfriend. Thanks to those that wrote them!**

"There's no way _you_ can beat me in an arm wrestle, Grimm," Puck scoffed.

"How about we put it to the test?" Sabrina smirked.

"I wouldn't want to see you get humiliated."

"Scared, fairyboy?"

Puck's eyes narrowed and he dropped to the ground right in front of Sabrina to look her dead in the eye. His eyes gleamed with mischief and his grin was truly evil. "Bring it."

Daphne cleared a section of the table for them and laid down the rules. "Any cheating will immediately disqualify you. I will be the judge. And just to make it more interesting, the loser has to do something for the winner."

Sabrina and Puck stared at each other, each wondering what they could make the other do. Puck grinned and said, "Sabrina has to walk around for an _entire day_ wearing an outfit of _my_ choosing, and give a speech about how much she's in love with me. Oh, and pay me the seven million dollars she owes me."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Puck, I don't _have_ seven million dollars. I'm probably _never_ going to have seven million dollars."

"Buy a lottery ticket."

"Do you know how unlikely it is I'll win the lottery?!"

"I'll rig it."

Sabrina huffed. "Then you have to pretend to be Peter Pan for a day!"

A muscle in Puck's jaw twitched in anger. "No way in hell, Grimm."

"You have to! I decide what you have to do, and you're going to be Peter Pan!"

Puck's face was now a brilliant shade of red and steam was starting to come out of his ears. "Grimm, even on the day that hell freezes over, pigs fly and maths starts making sense, I can promise I STILL won't be doing that!"

"But I thought there was no way I could beat you," Sabrina taunted.

"PICK SOMETHING ELSE!"

"You should probably agree on what you have to do," Daphne intervened before Puck's hair could erupt into flames.

Sabrina sighed, "Fine." She cast her eye around the room for another idea and settled on the radio. She smiled and turned back to the fairy. "You have to give a performance in front of at least ten people, singing a country love song from an artist of my choosing."

Daphne grinned and Puck went white. Sabrina and Daphne had discovered a recent love of country music and been playing it almost non-stop, much to the annoyance of most of their housemates, but Puck in particular. He said they all sounded like mentally deranged cats being tortured.

Sabrina thought he was going to refuse this too, but then he clenched his jaw and muttered, "Fine."

She smiled briefly, and then sat down and prepared for what she was sure would be the most difficult arm-wrestle of her life.

"Woo-hoo! The Queen of Sneaks wins!" cheered Sabrina fifteen minutes later. Puck's face was red with anger and both of them were exhausted, but Sabrina's euphoria was giving her a second wind.

"Rematch!" yelled Puck.

"No way, fairyboy. I won fair and square, didn't I, Daphne?"

Daphne nodded.

"Now," Sabrina laughed. "I believe you owe us a performance." She went to her collection and pulled out a CD and handed it to a still-fuming Puck. "Hmm, I think I'll have you sing one of _these_ songs."

Puck blanched. "I am NOT singing a girl's song!"

"That's the artist I choose, Puck. You have to do it, remember? Unless you want to dress up as Peter Pan tomorrow?"

That did it. Puck's wings popped out and flapped so violently he was carried almost up to the ceiling. His ears steamed and fireballs lit up his eyes which had suddenly gone black. " _ **NO!**_ " Then he rocketed away and his bedroom door could be heard slamming shut.

The sisters looked at each other. "I probably wouldn't push it," Daphne said.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm going to get him to pay up, no matter how long it takes me."

 _End of Epilogue 1, Book 9_

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Sabrina asked once he landed in front of her.

"Well, I was about to let you go off and get married and forget all about me, then I realised we still have some unfinished business."

"Like what?" she asked, confused.

Puck smiled. "I owe you a country song by that stupid artist you like, performed in front of at least ten people."

"Her name's Raelynn," Sabrina huffed.

"Yeah, her. Shall I sing it now?"

Sabrina looked around the church. The priest and half of Bradley's visitors were out cold, some had run, a few more were screaming and the rest were staring in horror. Bradley himself looked furious, as did her father, while the rest of her guests were watching expectantly. She sighed. "Is anything really going to stop you?"

"Nope."

"I figured."

Puck walked past the bride and groom to stand in front of the assembled guests. "Sorry, people. I've just got a bit of a late present for the bride. I hope you don't mind," he said, turning back to Sabrina, "but I've changed some of the words, because I'm _not_ going to sing as a girl."

Sabrina nodded, trying to ignore her bridegroom's furious glare that was being alternatively directed at Puck and herself.

Puck took a deep breath.

" _Let's be honest, we don't got a lot in common_

 _When it comes down to it_

 _You can take her breath away and light up every room_

 _When you walk through it_

 _But I don't want your fancy suit, angel face or sophistication_

 _I just want to cause a scene 'cause boy you've got everything_

 _And I want your girlfriend. I'm not going to lie_

 _I'll be her boy, when She tells you goodbye_

 _Guess what? I'm here to take her_

' _Cause yeah, I'm that low_

 _I want your girlfriend_

 _Just thought you should know_

 _That she and I go back so far_

 _I mean hey! We lived under the same roof_

 _First time that I met her_

 _Tried to drown her so she kicked me in a pool_

 _And I know you think she loves you now_

 _Seen so many boys come in and out_

 _It sounds a bit insensitive_

 _Hey the truth is what it is_

 _I want your girlfriend. I'm not going to lie_

 _I'll be her boy, when She tells you goodbye_

 _Guess what? I'm here to take her_

' _Cause yeah, I'm that low_

 _I want your girlfriend_

 _Just thought you should know"_

Puck had now turned to face Sabrina and Bradley, who were both listening to him in shock. The intensity of his gaze stunned Sabrina into silence, and his words were starting to cause an itch in the back of her eyes.

" _Don't know why you act so surprised_

 _Can't you see it in her eyes_

 _You must have known it all this time_

 _Mm-hmm_

 _That I want your girlfriend_

 _To tell you the truth_

 _I'll be right there, when_

 _She gets over you_

 _What's meant to be will always find its way in the end!_

 _I want your girlfriend. I'm not going to lie_

 _I'll be her boy, when She tells you goodbye_

 _Guess what? I'm here to take her_

' _Cause yeah, I'm that low_

 _I want your girlfriend_

 _I want you girlfriend_

 _I want your girlfriend_

 _Just thought you should know…_

Daphne and Basil were the only ones to clap as Puck bowed to the room. When he turned back to Sabrina, she was still lost for words. Until she heard one of Bradley's aunts whisper very audibly to her neighbour, "I thought angels would be _good_ singers."

It made her giggle. "You know Puck, you were right. That _did_ sound like a mentally deranged cat being tortured!"

There were a couple of snorts around the room and Puck rolled his eyes. "I know it did! That's what country music sounds like!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"You're not right."

"Am too!"

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"Nope!

"Yes!"

"Marry me?"

"Yes!"

 **The comment about country music sounding like wailing cats came from my mother, though Puck did add his own spin to it** **I really have no idea what kind of music Sabrina would enjoy, but I love country, so I thought I'd do a little tribute to one of my favourite singers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Long time no see on this story!**

 **So yeah, I wasn't planning on doing a part II, so this is thanks to quillandspindle, who is really an invaluable reviewer. Credit for the idea goes completely to them, characters to Michael Buckley, etc. etc.**

 **No songs in this part, just how the rest of the scene might have gone.**

 **I hope you guys like it! Let me know!**

* * *

"Marry me?"

"Yes!"

Bradley let out a strangled choking noise, and Sabrina suddenly realised what she had just said. "I mean no!" she yelled in panic, already dreading the mischievous gleam in the fairyb— _man's_ eyes.

"What was that, Grimm?"

Sabrina huffed. She had spent years playing this game with Puck, but no more. "I'm not going to be a Grimm much longer, you know."

The grin slipped from Puck's face. "You're going to go through with this?"

"Of course I am! You can't expect to show up after five years and ruin my wedding!"

"I think the fact that you let him interrupt it this much says otherwise." The words made both of them turn, surprised, towards the speaker. Both of them had almost forgotten about Bradley standing there.

"Brad… No, I…" Sabrina started to say, but he held up a hand to cut her off.

"I know you said you'd both moved on, Sabrina, but frankly, I don't think you've ever forgotten him."

Puck smirked.

"Brad—"

"Sabrina." He gave her a serious look, one that had always seemed to look right into her mind and know what she was thinking. Sabrina found her mouth shutting, not knowing what to say, because, if she was honest, she couldn't deny it.

He shook his head, and she couldn't tell if he was angry, or just disappointed. "Goodbye, Sabrina."

Bradley stepped off the altar and walked out of the church without a backward glance, leaving a stunned silence behind.

Puck broke the silence. "Well now that he's gone—"

He didn't get further as Sabrina stepped towards him and punched him in the gut. He doubled over, gasping in pain.

"Ow!" he complained, when he could speak somewhat normally again.

Sabrina just shook her fists at him, tears glistening in her eyes but refusing to let them fall. "How could you-?!" She charged at him again, but he was ready and grabbed her wrists. She struggled violently, but he clung on. He knew if she managed to get free he was in for a sound beating.

Finally Daphne and Basil appeared and managed to haul their sister away from him, Daphne stroking her hair soothingly. "Calm down, Brina. If you hurt Puck too badly, you'll regret it."

Sabrina's only response was some sort of snarl that could have been 'He would deserve it!'

"Tell you what, Grimm," Puck said, forcing a cheerful tone. "Why don't we settle this with another arm wrestle?"

The strange offer made Sabrina pause in her struggles to punch him. "What?"

"That's how this all started, isn't it? Another arm wrestle, winner takes all."

"All what?"

Puck tapped his chin, pretending to think. "How about the same stakes as last time?"

"Remind me what they were?"

"If I lose, I sing another sappy country love song…" Everyone in the church flinched at that suggestion, "…and if _you_ lose, you wear an outfit of my choosing and declare your undying love for me."

The Trickster King actually cowered a bit under the glare she gave him for that, and added, "And I'll drop the seven million dollar debt."

The two of them stared each other down for several long moments. Finally, Sabrina spoke.

"No."

Puck's jaw dropped as she turned and started walking away. "No?" he choked out.

"That's what I said, Puck!" She turned on him. "What could I possibly gain? The last time I won that bet, it ended up ruining my wedding!"

She went to storm out again, but his next words froze her in place.

"Then I'll dress up as Peter Pan."

A gasp came from Daphne's direction, echoed by a couple more Everafters. Slowly, very slowly, Sabrina turned back to him.

"What did you say?"

"If I lose, I'll dress up as Peter Pan."

Surely she hadn't heard that right? She narrowed his eyes. What was so important about this arm wrestle that he would risk his worst nightmare for?

"…Fine."

* * *

The 'arena' was quickly set up. Red carried the unconscious priest back to his vestry while Basil fetched a lectern for the pair to use. Daphne was once again nominated as judge, and all this was carried out while the rest of the Grimm family ushered Bradley's very confused guests out. Then they were ready. Sabrina and Puck stood facing each other on opposite sides of the lectern, Daphne between them facing the seats, where the remaining guests watched eagerly.

"So," Daphne said to the crowd. "Last time, Sabrina won the arm wrestle, and Puck had to perform a country love song by an artist of Sabrina's choosing. In this rematch, if Sabrina wins again, Puck will dress as Peter Pan for an entire day…"

There was a lot of hooting and taunts at this. Puck's face burned red, but otherwise did not back down. "If Puck wins, Sabrina will fulfil her original promise, minus the payment of seven million dollars, and wear an outfit of Puck's choosing while proclaiming undying love for him."

Puck smirked at that, and Sabrina glowered at him. "I will be the judge, and if either of them cheats, the other will be immediately named the victor. Are you ready?"

She directed the last question to Sabrina and Puck, who were locked in a stare-down, but who both nodded.

"Elbows on the table then."

Both raised their right arms to place on the lectern.

"Hands at the ready."

They gripped hands. Sabrina squeezed his hand so tightly he winced. She smirked. In response, Puck brushed his fingertips oh-so-lightly over the back of her hand. The once-familiar gesture made her jump and almost pull her hand away, and it was his turn to gloat.

"Go!"

* * *

It was a very close contest. Sabrina really didn't know who might've won if she hadn't decided to give in. It was a purely strategical move. She was a Grimm, and needed to know what was so important to him to risk all his considerable pride.

As their hands finally slammed down on the wood, the crowd had a variety of reactions, ranging from openly furious to simple enthusiastic cheering of the victor

"Woohoo!" Puck cheered, raising his arms over his head. "I won!"

Sabrina just rubbed her sore hand and waited for his gloating to be over. It took a surprisingly short amount of time.

"Now, let me think…" The fairy king regarded her with that old mischievous look that told Sabrina something very bad was headed her way. Suddenly, Puck snapped his fingers. "Got it!"

"What do I have to do?" Sabrina asked wearily, sure her 'outfit' was going to involve some disgusting concoction all over her like his glop grenades. From the way he was looking at her, a wicked expression in his green eyes, she was guessing it would be something even more embarrassing, like going totally naked.

Puck grinned.

* * *

"…The sight of that smile brought back a million memories, as well as the all-too-familiar feeling of wanting to strangle you and kiss you at the same time." Sabrina glanced around at her audience nervously, before turning back to her notes. "You've been many things to me, Puck. My enemy, my ally, my friend, my protector, but above everything, a pain in the neck."

Several people chuckled, and Puck grinned, apparently pleased. Of course he was. He was the Trickster King.

"And now…" Sabrina looked up at him, her blue eyes smiling and squeezed his hands, which were miraculously clean, "…I get to add another. My husband."

 _THE END_


End file.
